Throwing Knives Are Dangerous
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Dean allows Kae to watch a movie which makes her want to learn the art of knife throwing. Warning: Spanking


Title: Throwing Knives Are Dangerous

Author: Truman's Shell

Beta: Itsmecoon (thanks for the idea too!)

Characters/Pairings: John, Dean (20), Sam (16), Kae (10)

Scenario: Dean allows Kae to watch a movie which makes her want to learn the art of knife throwing.

Implement: Hand, brush

"Hey Dean," Kae said in a questioning voice.

"Yeah," Dean said looking up from the television.

"Will you teach me how to throw knives?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You're not ready to learn that skill yet."

"Why?"

"Knives are dangerous," Dean said simply.

"Steven Seagal didn't make it look dangerous last night."

"That's because it's a movie not real life. Maybe in a couple of years, I'll teach ya," Dean said.

"But my New Year's resolution is to master at least five skills. I want this to be one of them."

"Maybe Dad'll teach you," Dean said deciding that he wanted to pass the buck. "Make sure you don't tell him we were watching Under Siege or it's all of our asses."

"I won't," Kae said walking out of the room in defeat.

For ten minutes Kae sat in her room sulking. It wasn't like she was asking for the moon. She just wanted to learn how to throw knives. Their Dad even had a couple of sets of throwing knives, so he must think it's an important skill. Well, she was just going to have to prove to her brother that she was old enough and that she could do it.

Kae opened her door quietly and looked down the hall. If Dean caught her with the weapons, he'd make her stand in the corner at least, but more likely she would get a spanking. Luckily Dean was still watching a stupid Godzilla movie, so she sneaked across the hall and into their Dad's room.

Kae lifted four rifles out of Dad's bag and put them quietly on the bed. The knives were wrapped neatly in a pouch that surprisingly looked like the one Seagal had in the movie. She took it out of the bag then put the rifle's back in. She really needed to grab a target, but there was no way she could get it past Dean. That's when she saw a piece of paper and a pencil. She copied the target, folded the paper putting it in her pocket, then she put the knife set under her shirt hoping that her jacket would cover it up. Finally, she walked over to the door and peered out. Luckily Dean was still watching TV, so she made her way down the hall and put on her jacket zipping it up tight before grabbing her boots and walking into the living room where Dean was sitting.

"Where ya going?" Dean asked as he watched his sister bundle up to go outside.

"Just outside to play," Kae with a shrug as she put on her boots, not looking at Dean in case he saw right through her lies.

"Make sure you stay in the yard."

"Dean, I'm not a baby."

"I know but I still want you to stay in the yard."

"Fine," Kae said slamming the door behind her. She hated that her father and brothers were so overprotective of her. She was ten years old for Pete's sake! This was going to mess up her plans, but she still wasn't deterred.

Dean heard a thump, thump, thump, long pauses in between them and thought,

'What in the hell is she doing?'

God, he really didn't want to get up, so he yelled,

"Kaelyn, what are you doing?"

"Playing ball," Kae lied pulling the knife out of the target for the fourth time.

"Don't throw it at the house. It's your ass if you break a window."

"I'm nowhere near a window," Kae argued.

"Like I said, your ass."

Kae shrugged and threw the knife again and swore when it fell to the ground for what felt like the millionth time. Steven Seagal made throwing knives look so easy, why wasn't she getting it?

In frustration Kae grabbed a smaller knife and tried to throw it. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain and cried out in pain.

Dean heard his sister scream and was out of the house within seconds. Kae saw him and put her hand in the snow hoping he wouldn't notice anything was wrong, but no matter how hard she tried the tears were pouring down her face. That had really hurt.

Blood turned the bright white snow a brilliant red, making Dean grab her hand out and look at it.

"SHIT!" Dean said taking off his shirt and wrapping it hastily around the bleeding hand before picking his sister up and carrying the sobbing ten year old into the house and quickly into the bathroom. He sat her on the toilet and rummaged in the vanity trying to find the first-aid kit.

Kae had regained a little control and was holding her hand so Dean couldn't look at it. If he saw the cut he would know what she was doing, plus she had a feeling that she was going to need stitches and she didn't want stitches.

"Kae, let me see."

"Uh-Uh."

"Kae, I have to see your hand. It's bleeding really bad."

Kae just shook her head no letting the tears fall. Dean pulled her into a hug and asked softly,

"Were you playing with Dad's throwing knives?"

Kae just nodded in his chest, wondering how he knew.

"They're really sharp and I need to see how bad you cut yourself."

"You won't touch it right?"

"I have to kiddo."

Kae reluctantly held out her hand. Dean unwrapped it quickly and swore. The cut was deep enough to need stitches, but he didn't know if there would be any nerve damage.

"We have to go to the hospital," Dean said.

"No, Dad will know that I played with the weapons."

"You're going to have stitches, so Dad's gonna know no matter what."

"I don't wanna go to the hospital."

"We have to. Give me your hand so I can wrap it up."

Dean carefully wrapped her hand before pulling her into another hug.

"Where's Sammy?"

"I'll get him to come home," Dean said pulling out his phone the second they were in the car.

"What's up?" Sammy said looking at his watch. He knew didn't have to be home for another three hours.

"I have to take Kae to the hospital and she's asking for you."

"What happened?"

"She decided to play Steven Seagal, I'll tell you more later. I have to call Dad. I'll be there in five to pick you up."

"I'll be outside waiting."

John looked at his phone and was shocked when he saw that it was Dean.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Kae was playing with the weapons and cut herself really bad, I'm taking her to the hospital now."

"Why was she playing with the weapons Dean?" John growled.

"Not with my permission, I can guarantee you that," Dean snapped.

"Watch your attitude boy. Is she ok?"

"I got the bleeding under control, but I'm not sure if there is any nerve damage."

"Let me talk to her."

"Hi Daddy."

"What were you doing little girl?" John asked softly. The yelling would come later.

"I was throwing knives."

"Why?"

"Because it looked like fun."

"Who was throwing knives in front of you?" John demanded.

"Daddy, my head hurts can we talk later?"

"Ok baby. Call me later."

"Yes sir."

"Let me talk to your brother."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir," Dean said as he took the phone.

"Were you showing your sister how to throw knives?"

"No, in fact I told her I wouldn't show her how to throw knives."

"Where did she see it?"

"A movie we watched last night," Dean groaned. He really didn't want to admit he let his sister watch a rated R movie the night before.

"Which movie?"

"Under Siege."

"Damn it Dean, there's a reason I don't let a ten year old watch R rated movies. Consider yourself grounded for the next week."

"Dad, I have…"

"I don't care if you have a date or you're dancing the funky chicken. Your ass is grounded for the next week, whine again and we can make it two."

"Yes sir."

"And Dean, I'm spanking Kae for this. You can ground her or send her to bed early, but I promise my spanking will be more than enough."

"Yes sir."

"Call me and let me know what the doctor said."

"I will. When are you coming home?"

"I should wrap things up tonight so I'll be there tomorrow night."

Dean hung up the phone and glared at his little sister. The tears sliding down her face melted the anger he was feeling. He was happy when they pulled into the library and Sam climbed into the backseat so he could wrap his arms around her.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"My hand hurts really bad," Kae said.

"I know. The doctors will take care of it."

"But I have to get stitches and it's really going to hurt."

"Naw, you're tuff, you'll be ok," Sam said hugging her tighter.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they pulled into the emergency room. Dean was happy that the wait wasn't too long before they were taken back to see the doctor.

"So how did you do this?" Dr. Mc Daniels asked.

"I was playing with my brother's knife," Kae said holding Dean's hand with her good hand.

"That wasn't a good idea, was it?"

"No sir."

"Where's your Mom and Dad?" the doctor asked unwrapping her hand.

"My Mom died when I was a baby and Dad's on a business trip, he'll be home tomorrow," Kae said.

"You did a good job here. It doesn't look like there's any nerve damage so we close this up with five stitches and get you home."

"I don't want stitches," Kae whined.

"Come on I'll hold you and you can squeeze Dean's hand," Sam said sitting on the bed and lifting her onto his lap.

Thirty minutes later they were walking back out to the Impala and driving home. Once they finished dinner, Dean walked around the side of the house to get the knives.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Dean said the second he pulled the target off the side of the house. There were four gouges on the wood paneling. "Dad's gonna kill her."

Once back inside his anger died yet again. Kae was lying on the couch with her head on Sam's knee fast asleep.

"Did she hurt the knives?"

"Nope but the house has a couple of gouges."

"How did she do that?"

"Trying to hit this," Dean said holding up a piece of paper.

"Wow she hit the thing four times, pretty good for a first timer," Sam said giving his brother a smile. "Are we going to fix it?"

"Yeah, her ass is in a sling already. Dad'll totally freak if he found out she messed up the house too."

"Great, an early morning. I'm going to put her in bed," Sam said picking Kae up and carrying her to her room.

The next morning, Dean walked to the side of the house and assessed the damage. All he could hope was that there was some paint in the garage that would match the siding. Luckily there was, so he picked up the gallon and carried it out.

"How are you going to fill it in?" Sam asked.

Dean smiled wickedly and said,

"Caulk. It's not our house."

They worked for almost an hour before they were done.

"What do you think?" Dean asked.

"It'll be fine as long no one really looks at it," Sam said smiling. "Are you going to say something to her this morning?"

"I'm going to say a lot to her this morning and then she's spending the day in her room."

Kae was sitting at the table eating cereal when they walked back into the rental house.

"Where were you?" Kae demanded.

"Fixing the holes you put in the house," Dean said angrily.

"What?" Kae asked confused. How did she put holes in the house?

"Kae, when you stick a knife in something it leaves a mark," Sam said.

"Are you gonna tell Dad?" Kae asked, hoping with all of her might that the answer was no.

"No, your little butt is in enough trouble," Dean said. "I do want to know why you disobeyed me."

"I wanted to learn and it didn't look that hard," Kae said honestly.

"What do you think now?" Sam asked.

"It's hard, but I was able to do it a few times. Not dead on like Seagal, but pretty close," Kae said giving her brother's a smile.

"Yeah and you nearly cut your hand off," Dean growled.

"I didn't mean to."

"That'll work with Dad," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Is Dad going to spank me?"

"What do you think?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but it's not fair. I already learned my lesson. I won't touch the knives again," Kae promised.

"That doesn't matter to Dad and you know it," Sam said.

"Do you think he's going to make us move?" Kae asked.

"Probably. We don't need social services…" Dean started.

"The doctor believed us. He thought you guys were great brothers," Kae said.

"So you read the doctor's mind too?" Sam asked angrily.

"I was worried that he would call social services. Do I have ta tell Dad, I read him?"

"What do you think?" Sam asked angrily.

"But Sammy, that means I'll get the brush," Kae said with tears in her eyes.

"Doesn't matter. You were wrong and you know it," Sam snapped.

"Be happy that we're not telling him about the house," Dean said.

"Thanks Dean. Thanks Sammy."

"Don't thank us yet. You're spending the rest of the day in your room and you're grounded with me for the next week, including an early bedtime," Dean said.

"You're grounded?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, for letting the brat watch a rated R movie that gave her the stupid idea."

"Think he's going to ground me too?"

"No, I was in charge and I'll tell him that you argued against her seeing it," Dean said smiling.

"Thanks, I have a lot of things to do this week."

"Me too, but the brat ruined that."

"Sorry Dean." Kae pouted.

"I know you are, but you still have to go to your room," Dean said giving her a hug.

"Ok," Kae said running to her room.

Seven hours later John pulled up to the house. God he hated coming home and having to punish his children for some misdeed. He was just glad that it was only one of them this time. He walked slowly in the house and placed his bag down on the table. Dean was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey Dad," Dean said smiling.

John walked over and gave his son a hug before saying,

"What's for dinner kiddo?"

"Chili, one of Kae's favorite."

"You always have to baby her don't ya," John teased. "Sammy at the library?"

"Yes sir, he'll be home in about an hour. Do you mind if I go over there and meet him?"

"No, I'll take over dinner the second I'm finished with your sister. Is she in her room?"

"Yes sir, please don't be too hard on her."

"She'll get exactly what's coming to her," John said giving his son a smile.

Dean just smiled back and grabbed his keys practically running out of the house.

John sighed as he walked down the hall to his daughter's room. He barely made it in the door when he was attacked by his ten year old. John had her in his arms within second hugging her tight.

"I missed you Dad," Kae said returning his hug.

"Missed you too kiddo."

John put her down and sat down on her bed pulling her between his legs. He took her hurt hand, unwrapped it, so he could take a better look.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really, but I guess I have to. Don't I?"

"Yep."

"I watched a movie with Dean and Sammy and one of the actors was throwing knives. It looked really cool."

"Kaelyn, are movies real or make believe?"

"Most of them are make believe."

"So why did you decide to throw knives?"

"You know I made that resolution that I would master at least five new weapons or skills. I thought this would be a cool skill to master."

"Are you allowed to touch the arsenal?"

"No sir."

"Are you allowed to train by yourself?"

"No sir, but Dean said no…"

"Are you allowed to disobey your brother?"

"No sir, but I thought I could do it, so I did."

"How did that work out for you?"

"Not too good," Kae admitted.

"You're right and because of your disobedience, we have to move next week…"

"Daddy, we don't. Don't get mad…"

"You read the doctor and he believed your story."

"Yes sir."

"Kae, are you allowed to use your abilities?"

"No sir, but I didn't want to move and I thought if I read him you would let us stay."

"Sorry, no can do. We're moving on Tuesday," John said. "Go get me my hairbrush."

"NO! Please Daddy."

"Yes," John said giving her a swat before pointing her towards his bedroom.

Kae walked as slowly as she could towards her father's room to retrieve the item of her soon destruction. She hated this thing with a passion. Once back in the room she handed her father the brush and waited for instruction.

"Ok sweetheart, let's get this over with," John said pulling down her sweats and underwear.

Kae held her breath waiting for the first swat to drop and the second it did she wished she had never heard of throwing knives. John watched as each swat turned his daughter's bottom redder and redder. Kae was squirming and crying hard. When her bottom was fire engine red, he tilted her forward and started in on her sit spots and thighs.

"Daddy…I'm…sorry."

"Ten with the brush and we're done."

"No…please."

John decided that four would go on top and three on each of her sit spots. He did enough damage to her thighs with the hand spanking. Kae was sobbing hard when he was finished. Before she knew it her sweats were pulled up and he was holding her tight. When she was down to sniffles John said,

"How about I promise to teach you how to throw knives in two years?"

"But how am I going to keep my New Year's resolution?"

"What's your New Year's resolution again?" John asked.

"To learn five new weapons or skills."

"Don't worry, I promise you'll keep that resolution," John said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I know New Year's was a few weeks ago but will you make one more resolution for me?"

"Sure."

"Watch what you watch. If you hadn't broken the rules and watched that movie, you never would've played with those knives and cut yourself."

"I can do that Dad."

"Good, because I have a feeling after Dean's grounding he's going to help you keep it big time. Alright why don't you take a nap, dinner will be finished in a little while. I'll send your brothers in to wake you up. Love ya kiddo."

"Love you too Dad."

Sam and Dean walked in forty-five minutes later and sat on her bed rubbing their hands up and down her spine.

"Hi," Kae said sleepily.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"No my hand hurts and now my butt hurts too," Kae complained.

"Serves you right. You scared me to death when I saw all of that blood," Dean said.

"Sorry Dean and I'm sorry you had to cut you date short Sammy."

"It's ok kiddo," Sam said giving her a hug.

"Yeah, all's forgiven," Dean said taking her out of his brother's arms. "Let's go eat. Maybe Dad will commute our sentence and we can all watch a movie together."

"How about Under Siege?" Kae teased.

"Nope my new New Year's resolution is to watch what you watch and that movie is definitely off the radar," Dean said hugging her tight.


End file.
